Natural as Breathing
by Mrs.Monchele
Summary: Mary Coleman is the adored girlfriend of Darry Curtis. She's known the gang forever, but what happens when she feels something for the toughest hood of them all? Dally and OC. First Fanfic, please review!


The Outsiders:

Mary- Tall, blonde, brown eyes, pale, thin...otherwise average, nice smile, kinda rebel, but considered pretty normal by the greasers. Darry's girl.

Mary Clarke rubbed her eyes sleepily as the sunlight hit her pale skin, filtering through the heavy wooden blinds. She lay there for a moment, then padded downstairs for some breakfast. She ate alone, her parents already at work, glancing up at the wall clock. At 10:00 Friday, she decided to head over to the Curtis's house and see if Darry was home. She had been dating Darry for almost a year, and he was a great guy, Mary just wondered if their relationship had a...spark. She ran upstairs, her bare feet sliding up the slick wooden staircase. She spent a ridiculously long time getting ready, curling her thick blonde hair and scanning her closet for a casual, yet attractive outfit. She decided on some tight blue jeans rolled up to thick cuffs just below the knee, and a blue linen shirt, unbuttoned down pretty far. She slipped on some kitten heels as she walked out the door, feeling great.

Mary groaned as some Soc's pulled up alngside the sidewalk, jeering at her. She grinned and kept walking, the Curtis home coming into view "Hey blondy, lookin' fine," cried out their apparent leader, followed by catcalls and crass whistling. "Wanna ride?" he mocked, his beady eyes darting around, looking her from head to toe as she walked away, her pace that of the car. The red Mustang inched forward, lurching to match every step she took. She ran a hand theough her curled locks in frustration, a bad habit, and frowned as she realized she'd messed up her artfully tousled hair. She walked quicker, and then began an all out sprint down the block. feet shaking as her heels wobbled, slamming against pavement. She ran into the house, slamming the screen door to a shut.

Ponyboy looked up warily from his latest novel, breaking out in a grin as he saw Mary. "Hey Mare, why the rush? The fuzz after ya?" he joked, wondering why she was in such a rush. "Good to see ya, hood," she replied in rhyme, slumping against the wall as she gasped for breath. "Those Soc's had me, i had to burn rubber outta there," she finished as she regained her breath. "Oh, you all good, or should Darry check ya over?" he questioned. "Nah, it's all cool, but I'm here for Darry," she replied, kicking her feet up on the coffee table, her big brown eyes glued to the TV. "Sure thing," Pony mumbled, sticking his head in the kitchen to holler for Darry. "Hey babe,' said a deep, comforting voice as footsteps approached her. Mary stood up, giving Darry her full attention just as Two-Bit, Steve, Sodapop, and Dallas burst through the door laughing and high-fiving one another. Mary deduced that they were up to no good, judging by the smirks on their faces. "What where y'all hoodlums doin' now?" Darry asked, speaking my thoughts. "Well, we scared the livin' daylights outta some smokin' Soc gal," Two-Bit chuckled, starting another round of laughter among the boys. Darry sighed, but pressed on "Whaddid you hoodlums do to the poor chick?" he asked, prepared for the worst. Even I grinned at that, as Steve howled "Two-Bit ran up behind her an' put his arm around her, man her eyes went so big I thought they were gonna pop right out!". Then Dallas spoke up "Yea, and then he pecked the broad right on the cheek, man! She 'bout fainted then ran off to her Soc freinds," he sneered, a cruel smirk playing across his features.

Dallas Winston was a character, Mary thought, watching his plush lips speak as he yanked on a thread of his leather jacket, yanking on a strand of his perfectly mussed hair. _Wait, _she thought, stopping her train of thought. Since when did she think cheesy thoughts about guys, let alone Dallas Winston? She wrapped her hand around Darry's waist, as if she were proving a point to herself. The boys groaned as Darry leaned over for a passionate kiss, and Sodapop commented "Ugh, here goes the disgustingly happy couple," with a shake of his head. My giggle was stifled by Darry's lips, hungrily taking my own. It's not that he isn't a good kisser, she thought, cuz' he definitely was, it just...wasn't IT. The magical force that took your breath away, and turned you into a hopeless love-struck freak. And that was what Mary had secretly hoped for all this time. She subtly removed herself from Darry's strong embrace after a minute or two, much to the relief of the guys.

She scanned their young faces. Steve grinned in his usual naive fashion, Sodapop was laughing over some surely dirty comment Two-Bit had made, probably about me, and Dally was alone on the loveseat, his scowl deepening as we made eye contact. My cheeks turned warm as I turned away to look into Darry's adoring eyes. I gave him a quick peck before heading to the kitchen for some lunch.

DALLY POV:

Dallas was doubled over with laughter as he entered the Curtis house, slapping Two-Bit on the back as he went. He scanned the room, only to see Ponyboy curled up in a book, and Darry and Mary simpering over each other. Dally took in Mary, from her hot blonde hair to her tuff heels, showcasing her mile long legs. The whole group all launched into a conversation about Two-Bit's hilarious antics. Mary stared at Dally, and he growled inaudibly as Darry and her started sucking face in front of the boys. _That broad deserves a fun, bad-ass guy like me_, Dallas thought, chuckling to himself as he imagined it. He headed over to the loveseat and he watched them go at it, envy taking over him. He scowled deeply as they finally stopped, heading off to the kitchen. He could have sworn he saw Mary pinning him as he got up to join licked his lips as he watched her walk away, wiggling her hot ass into the kitchen. They sat down and ate in silence, ever so often making eye contact, as if Mary felt the feeling too.

MARY POV:

Mary walked home with Darry, him as her protecter as they walked hand in hand down the street. It was a decent walk to her house, a bit more towards the Soc side of town, and it was getting dark, so she had to be careful. They both had ciggarettes in their mouth, nursing them with a free hand as they chatted. " All the boys are jealous as hell," Darry murmered into her neck smugly "I have the finest chick in town, and they all wanna piece, you can see it in their eyes. But you ain't got eyes for those hoods, do ya now?" he asked, pulling his head away to stare her down. "Course not, hun! Not those hoodlums 'specially" she added, thinking of Dally. She bit her lip guiltily as he looked into her eyes so trustingly. She glanced over to see her Dad's car parked in the drive. _Shit_, Mary thought, _I'm in for it_. She quickly threw down her ciggarette, snuffing it with her heel. She kissed him good night and dashed inside to her parents sitting quietly at the table, clearly just home from work. Her mother cleared her throat expectantky, and her father's expression looked furious. His glance lingered on her heels, then her low-cut top, then the hickey on her neck she hadn't noticed was there. "Where the hell were you?" he screamed, causing Mary to wince. "Have you been with those Greaser boys? We raised you better then to hang around that troublemaking trash!" he continued. "They aren't trash, they're my friends!" Mary shot back. "And since when are YOU even around to raise me better?" she continued. "I thought we told you to stay away from that roofing boy!" her mother said coldly. "I heard that one of his friends, Dallas Winston just got out of JAIL! Please tell me you at least stayed away from that retched delinquent!" she scolded in her obnoxius shrill. _Ha_, Mary thought, _that's the one I want to be nearest to_. "He's my...new boyfriend! We're in love!" Mary lied wildly, trying to further aggravate her parents. "WHAT?" her parents yelled in unison. Her Father looked like a large tomato about to implode. If it weren't for the circumstances, she would have smiled. Her Mother's beady gaze rested firmly on her neck. "What would the members of my Gardening Club say if they discovered my daughter was such a...WHORE!" she burst out, her hand flying over her mouth as if she couldn't believe she'd just said it. _Yeah right, _Mary thought, _It seems like everyone has been saying the same thing about me lately._ She stormed upstairs dramatically, her heels clicking quickly against the large staircase. She slammed her door and collapsed at the foot of her bed, leaning on it's frame as she fumbled with her heels. She wanted nothing more than to be back at the Curtis' house, and that's where she planned on going the second her parents retreated to their room.

DALLY'S POV:

He exhaled at last, a thick cloud of smoke rising up slowly into the cool night air. He was thinking about how great it would be to have Mary as his next conquest when a large hand came down on his shoulder. He jumped a bit, then chuckled when he discovered it was Buck. They stood there for a moment, Dally with his ciggarette, Buck with his beer. Then Buck broke the easy silence. "So Dal, why you out here 'stead of enjoying the party inside?" he said, jerking his head in the direction of his place. "Ah, just thinkin' man, just thinkin'. I think all that cancer stick smoke is cloggin' my head." he joked, his lips curving up into a playful smirk. "Yea, some broad you did was lookin' for you," Buck announced. "You should bring that good lookin' blondy up here sometime, she's a looker...but ain't she a Soc?" "Nah, she's Darry's girl, an' she's pretty rich but doesn't give a shit. And the broad has a name, it's Mary...use it," Dally replied harshly, a little jealous as he said "Darry's girl", not that he'd ever admit it. "Okay, okay, MARY's a hot piece of ass...Darry's lucky," Buck concurred. "Yea, whatever man," Dally said, quickly changing the subject to the rumble set to go down next week.

MARY'S POV:

Mary crept down the large staircase, the moon bleaching her black and white as she reached the foyer. She hesitated for a split second, listening for her parents. She quickly flew out the door, dressed in a shabby old shirt with a jacket thrown over it, shivering in nothing but her old bloomers from when she did cheerleading. She walked slowly over to Darry's, taking her time and thinking. Sure enough, her mind wandered to Dally. She mentally slapped herself as she approached the familiar, badly tamed lawn. She walked in to see Johnny out on the couch, fast asleep, looking younger and more care-free than she'd ever seen him. She crept down the hallway silently, trying not to wake anyone. She slipped into Darry's room, discarding her clothes as she went, then silently slipping into the sheets. He rolled over slowly and put his arm around her before resuming his snoring. Mary smiled as she fell asleep blissfully in the arms of her protecter.

_Dallas shoved her up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Mary trembled at his every movement against her. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair, and she wrapped her arms around his strong neck. Suddenly, the door flew open to reveal the boys. Darry's face was horrified, and then furious. He picked up a vase and chucked it at them, eyes flashing dangerously._

Mary gasped and sat up, eyes wide. Darry shot up, looking around. "What is it? What?" he said groggily, clad only in his underwear. Mary almost laughed aloud at the sight of a muscular, full-grown man standing there in his undies, brandishing a...book. "It's all fine, baby. Sorry it was just a dream, it felt so...real," she trailed off, recalling the taste of Dallas, even if it WAS just a dream. She shivered and glanced at the clock. She decided to get up and have an early breakfast, figuring she could brave the trip in her underwear as the boys would be fast asleep. She slipped on one of Darry's work shirts just in case. She flipped on the lights as she entered the kitchen, frowning at the sight of Johnny alone at the table, head down. She pulled up a chair, and they talked. And talked, for a while. Just catching up one on one. Johnny cleared his throat "Umm...Mary...do you dig Dally? Cuz' I get the sense ya do. I mean it's obvious he digs you an' all, but with your...Darry an' all..." he trailed off akwardly, leaving Mary a tad shocked. Her cheeks flamed, and he looked away, wordlessly understanding. Just then, Sodapop arrived in the doorway, yawning and stretching slowly as he took a seat next to Mary and Johnny. He glanced at their somber expressions and blurted "Am I interuppting somethin'? A serious conversation, cuz' ya'll look a bit embarassed an' all," "No, no, not at all! I'm gonna make some eggs now, you just sit here an' they'll be ready soon," she babbled to fill the silence. "I'm sure the boys'll be here soon..." she trailed off as sure enough, Two-Bit and Dallas crashed through the door, quickly joining Johnny and Soda at the table. Mary bustled around in search of the eggs, and blushed when she saw Dallas, recalling her dream. " Nice getup, Mary," Dally said smugly, earning snickers from the boys, even getting a smile from Johnny. Mary turned even redder as she remembered what she was wearing. She ran to Darry's room, muttering "Be right back," while the boys howled with laughter.

DALLY'S POV:

Dally and Two-Bit burst through the door, causing Mary, Soda, and Johnny to jump in suprise. "How's it goin'?" asked Two-Bit as they took a seat at the big table. Dally turned his gaze to Mary, who turned bright red, much to his amusement. He eyed what she had on, and nearly groaned aloud. She was wearing just her underwear, with a shirt, presumably Darry's, over herself. He grinned before saying "Nice getup, Mary!". And boy did he mean it. He laughed as she quickly went to go change. The boys chatted about the DX some, and stopped as Mary walked back into the room, starting a new round of laughs. She just shook her head and grinned. Dallas blinked a few times, suddenly realizing how _beautiful_ Mary was. Not in a slap you across the face way, but in a sutle, normal way. Her skin was tan and radiant, and her sincere, slightly gapped smile melted his heart. _Wait what?, _Dallas stopped himself._ Since when do girls "melt my heart"? I'm Dallas fuckin' Winston. I need to get a grip on myself, before I turn to a total pussy. _He shook his head, and joined Two-Bit on the couch.


End file.
